Facebook For Fairy Tail!
by khrftw
Summary: Fairy Tail members each get a Facebook each! What holds in store for them?


My apologies, dear readers. It seems like I have to follow the guidelines, so I'll change the format of writing. It won't seem like the current Facebook, so let's assume it's the Fairy Tail version Facebook, ne? Please enjoy and review! ^^

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**: I'm sorry, but there are no pairings in this fanfiction. I can add some hints though. :)

Credits to **getmearabbit**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **updated his status," So this is Facebook, huh? Looks interesting enough!"

_Like, comment or share?_

_Gray Fullbuster and 7 other people like this._

**Erza Scarlet** commented, "Technology these days..."

**Happy Thekawaiicat **commented, "Maybe they'll invent an automatic fish machine soon! One that pops out fishes when you press a button!"

**Gray Fullbuster **commented, "Not gonna happen, buddy..."

**Juvia Lockser **commented, "Gray-sama! *blushes furiously*"

**Gray Fullbuster **commented, " What is it, Juvia?"

**Juvia Lockser** commented, "N-nothing!"

**Gray Fullbuster **commented, "Jeez, if you stammer too much, you're gonna lose your voice."

**Juvia Lockser **commented, "What?!"

**Gray Fullbuster **commented, "Heh, just kidding. Don't take it to heart!"

**Juvia Lockser **commented, "T.T"

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **updated his status, "Hey, haven't heard from Wendy and Lucy, have we?" -With **Natsu Dragneel**, **Erza Scarlet** and **Happy Thekawaiicat**

_Like, comment or share?_

_**Natsu Dragneel**__ likes this._

**Juvia Lockser** commented, "Love rival!"

**Gray Fullbuster** commented, "Huh?"

**Juvia Lockser** commented," N-nothing..."

**Natsu Dragneel** commented, "Maybe she's scared of you! HAHA!"

**Gray Fullbuster** commented, "What did you say, pointy eyes?"

**Natsu Dragneel** commented "What did you call me, droopy eyes?"

**Erza Scarlet **commented, "HEY YOU TWO!"

**Natsu Dragneel **commented, "We're sorry!"

**Gray Fullbuster** commented, "We're sorry!"

**Lucy Heartfilia** commented, "Erm...yeah, hi everyone..."

**Wendy Marvell **commented, "Hi..."

**Natsu Dragneel **commented, "Hey Lucy and Wendy!"

**Gray Fullbuster** commented, "Hey!"

**Erza Scarlet** commented, "Nice to hear from you two again :)"

**Happy Thekawaiicat** commented, "Hiiiii~ Lucy, got a fish?"

**Natsu Dragneel **commented, "Woah, Erza just used a smiley face!"

**Gray Fullbuster** commented,"Now that's something. *laughs*"

**Erza Scarlet **commented, "Problem? *death glare*"

**Natsu Dragneel **commented, "NO MA'AM!"

**Gray Fullbuster **commented, "NO MA'AM!"

**Erza Scarlet **commented, "Hmph. Good."

* * *

**Cana Alberona** updated her status, "Hah… whi wantsh to drinkb wifh me?"

_Like, comment or share?_

_2 people like this_

**Lucy Heartfilia **commented, "You're drunk, Cana… You can't even type properly."

**Cana Alberona **commented, "No waysh! I shtill hab 10 botles tp drisk! By te way, yoi shukd gess wit Natshu and Grat wll do to yoi soom."

**Lucy Heartfilia **commented, "Huh? I don't understand what you're saying at all!"

**Cana Alberona **commented, "Mmsh… Yoi'll fins ouy soom."

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **uploaded a photo – With **Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet**

_Like, comment or share?_

_Gray Fullbuster and 70 other people like this_

**Lucy Heartfilia **commented, "What?! Why is Happy's face edited into mine?! And why is Erza doing funny poses in the background?!"

**Happy Thekawaiicat** commented,"Ehehehe~"

**Erza Scarlet **commented, "WHO DID THIS?!"

**Lucy Heartfilia **commented, "It's gotta be Natsu and Gray! So that's what Cana meant the other day!"

**Gray Fullbuster **commented, "Haha, no harm in a little fun now and then, right?"

**Natsu Dragneel** commented, "Yeah!"

**Erza Scarlet **commented, "Hmph. We'll make sure you regret this."

**Lucy Heartfilia **commented, "It's time for revenge!"

* * *

**Jet **updated his status, "Hey Droy! Any idea where's Levy?" – With **Droy**

_Like, comment or share?_

_**Droy **__likes this_

**Droy **commented, "She seems to be busy with Lucy and Erza at the moment."

**Jet** commented, "I see. I wonder what they're doing."

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **updated her status, "Hey guys! Be prepared for today's big event!"

_Like, comment or share?_

_**Erza Scarlet **__likes this._

**Wendy Marvell **commented, "I wonder what they're talking about."

**Natsu Dragneel **commented, "Is it gonna be an All-You-Can-Eat contest?"

**Erza Scarlet **commented, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

There is one big event taking place today

_**Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are now married.**_


End file.
